Crucible Syndrome
by jennamarie
Summary: It's a story, it has a beginning, a middle and an end. It might even be worth reading... Sry, I'm horrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Good morning!

To those who are reading any of my fics, my deepest apologies, everything is on hold until this little bit of obsessiveness is finished. The good news is that it shouldn't take too long, the whole thing is written, and I am basically just editing.

Disclaimer: I wish…

Chapter 1

Lover…

Tsuzuki smiled as the word echoed through his mind. Together they had been through heaven and hell, hurt and comfort. Together they had faced all the odds and the moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Hisoka trusted him enough to be his lover.

They had passed through the grudging smiles, the admittance of mutual need, the whispered confessions and the first awkward touches. Being together had not been easy… At times it seemed that everything was against them, as if Murphy kept a special store of things to wrong, just for them. But through each tragedy they came out stronger. Each pain tempered them; each collapse brought them closer as they supported each other through the worst.

And now they had the best.

Tsuzuki had nearly fallen on his face when Hisoka had squeezed his hand as they were leaving work and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Come over later."

There was no mistaking the look that the younger man had given him, open and direct, those bright green eyes had glittered with love and trust; and desire.

Hisoka wanted him…

And it had been all he could do not to follow the youth home in that moment, like a smitten puppy.

Not that it would have been the first time…

The only thing that stopped him from doing just that was the realization that this was a big step for Hisoka, and maybe he needed sometime for himself, to prepare.

'Oh boy, did he prepare!' Tsuzuki had thought as he stood in the doorway of Hisoka's little house.

Candles had glowed from every flat surface. A dinner for two sat waiting on Hisoka's small table, and music played softly in the background… And Hisoka himself had answered the door wearing a pale green yukata.

Tsuzuki had very nearly swallowed his tongue.

The evening had been perfect. The aftermath had blown perfect away, and now Tsuzuki was lying in bed, his body still tingling, with his arms wrapped around his lover.

Hisoka lay asleep in his embrace, long lashes resting against pale cheeks, and a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth as Tsuzuki marvelled.

It wasn't until Tsuzuki began to doze off that he felt something change. The air in the room seemed to thicken and the warm bubbly feeling that he had been enjoying faded. Hisoka shifted in his sleep and Tsuzuki looked down to see that the smile had disappeared and anxiety had twisted the delicate features.

Hisoka shuddered and whimpered, his body tense in Tsuzuki's arms, and then he cried out. Tsuzuki watched in horror as the blood red lines of Muraki's curse seared the creamy flesh under his hands.

Hisoka was having a nightmare.

Tsuzuki stroked his hands over the lines of the curse in an attempt to sooth and calm, but Hisoka thrashed in his arms. Tracing over the marks as if he could brush them away, feeling helpless, Tsuzuki tried to call Hisoka back to the waking world.

Hisoka slept on, tears now streaming from behind closed lids.

Tsuzuki's hand brushed down the last line of the curse and Hisoka stiffened; his body taunt like a strung bow. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he rolled to the edge of the bed, and leaning over it, he vomited, blood mixing with bile on the carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Watari!"

Tsuzuki burst into the lab in a near panic. Hisoka was in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, shuddering convulsively.

For a long drawn out moment, Tsuzuki was sure Watari wasn't there. That this was one of those rare nights when Watari actually made his way home; so he nearly collapsed with relief when Watari stepped out of a small supply closet, his arms loaded beakers.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari dropped the beakers on the nearest table and hurried over to the pair, his attention fixed on the shivering youth in Tsuzuki's arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Tsuzuki squeezed Hisoka to him and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I don't know! He was having a nightmare, I couldn't calm him down, and then he threw up and started shaking, and I don't know how to help him, and…"

"Tsuzuki!" Watari interrupted his explanation. "Bring him to the infirmary." Watari led the way down the hallway at a near run with Tsuzuki right on his heels.

"There," Watari pointed to an empty bed as they entered the white, sterile room.

Tsuzuki deposited Hisoka gently on the bed, alarmed as Hisoka whimpered softly and curled up on the mattress.

Watari gently pulled Hisoka's head back and lifted his lids to peer into his eyes.

"Bon? Bon, can you hear me? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Hisoka's eyes blinked several times, then he shook his head in a negative, his teeth clenched too tightly to allow for speech.

Watari pulled at the blanket, and then eased it down the shuddering form. He gasped as he exposed blood red lines trailing arcane patterns from wrist to shoulder and down his body, marring the pale skin.

"Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki stood still with his gaze locked on his partner.

"Tsuzuki, is this Muraki's curse?"

Tsuzuki nodded jerkily without looking up.

Watari turned and retrieved a clean piece of gauze and pressed against on of the burning lines. Hisoka flinched back from the touch, but Watari held it in place for another moment before pulling it away. He turned the gauze to show spots of blood.

"This curse is active."

**XXX**

For six hours Tsuzuki stayed at Hisoka's bedside as Watari tried everything he could think of to alleviate Hisoka's symptoms. Pain killers and muscle relaxants were administered, doing little to no good. For each symptom he was able to ease, a new one would appear in its place. Finally Hisoka fell into an exhausted sleep, his face flushed from a newly developed fever, his breathing shallow and uneven.

Watari got a firm grip on Tsuzuki's elbow and led him forcibly out of the infirmary and down the hallway towards the break room, leaving his tiny owl perched on the head of Hisoka's bed.

Tsuzuki blinked to see early morning light pouring in through the windows. A quick glance at his watch showed him that it was just after 8am.

Dragging him into the break room, Watari pressed him to sit in an empty chair. A moment later a cup of hot coffee was placed before him.

Tsuzuki took a sip and didn't care as he felt the bitter liquid burn its way down his throat. All he could focus on was the fact that Hisoka was in the infirmary, sick, with Muraki's curse blazing on his skin. His hands tightened around the mug. It cracked and broke, the hot coffee pouring over his fingers.

"This is Muraki's doing," He hissed softly.

Watari nodded. "It seems like it, but I don't know how he could have cursed bon without being there."

"Well, let's find out!" Tsuzuki got to his feet, a determined expression on his face.

"What? How?" Watari asked, slightly alarmed.

"We'll go ask him."

"What?" Watari stood as well, now truly alarmed. "What do you think you're going to do? Just pop down to Chijou and ask him what he's up to?"

A rather frightening grin turned up the corners of Tsuzuki's mouth. "Yes."

"And you think he's just going to tell you?"

"He will if he know what's good for him," Tsuzuki growled and took a step towards the door.

Watari grabbed his arm, holding him back. "And what do I tell bon when he wakes up and you're gone? Do you think that he'll just stay put and wait for you? No matter how sick he is, you know he'll try to follow you."

Tsuzuki paused, his determination faltering. "Watari…"

"Would someone care to explain what's going on here?"

Tsuzuki and Watari both turned to see Tatsumi standing in the doorway of the break room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Did I hear you say that Kurosaki is ill?"

Watari nodded, dropping Tsuzuki's arm. "Yes, all indications are that Muraki's curse has become active."

"Muraki's curse?"

Watari nodded a second time. "The one that killed him."

Tsuzuki flinched and began to pace the length of the room.

Tatsumi watched him for a moment before turning back to Watari. "And what effect will this have on Kurosaki?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Watari slumped. "I don't know. Right now it's making him sick."

Tsuzuki flinched again.

"Very sick, I'm not having much luck treating him. We just got him to sleep a little while ago.

"You say Muraki is behind this?"

Watari took a breath to reply, but Tsuzuki beat him to it. "Yes, we have to find out what he did and find a way to stop it!"

For a long moment Tsuzuki stood still, meeting Tatsumi's eyes as the secretary considered. Finally Tsuzuki slumped slightly. "Please Tatsumi, we have to help Hisoka."

Tatsumi sighed. "Very well. How do you propose to find Muraki?"

Tsuzuki was thoughtful for several minutes before he shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted, and then he straightened. "But I will find him."

"May I offer a suggestion?"

"Please."

"Perhaps if you contact Mibu Oriya, he could arrange a meeting for you."

Tsuzuki considered. "Do you think that will work?"

"It is at the very least a place to start. In any case…" Tatsumi broke off as 003 flew into the room hooting agitatedly.

Watari looked up at his pet and immediately pushed past Tatsumi, running full out down the hallway.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki called out after him,

"I left her with bon!" Watari yelled back over his shoulder without breaking stride.

Catching the blondes' worry, Tsuzuki took off after him, Tatsumi following close behind.

The three men burst through the door of the infirmary within seconds of each other, to find Hisoka curled up in the bed, eyes wide, gasping for breath. Watari reached him first and jerked the youth into a sitting position.

"Breath bon! Breath slowly…"

Hisoka tried to follow the instructions, but near panic and a lack of oxygen made it difficult. The worry, concern and fear his co-workers were broadcasting did nothing to help the situation, his shields were erratic at best. Dizziness and nausea swept over him. He turned wide green eyes to his partner, imploring.

Tsuzuki seemed to understand the problem instantly, quickly herding Tatsumi and Watari out of the room, earning a dirty look from Watari for his effort. Checking his own shields, he made his way back to the bed and sat beside Hisoka, placing a calming hand on his back.

"Breath!" he commanded.

Finally Hisoka drew in a shaky, gasping breath, and sagged in relief against Tsuzuki. "Thanks," he croaked.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked, knowing he wasn't, but needing to hear the assurance that the youth would give anyways.

"Yeah, 'kay." Hisoka mumbled, already settling back into a light doze. "T'zuki?"

"What?"

Hisoka coughed, a harsh, raspy bark that shook his frame. "It's worse this time," he muttered as he sank into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was well past midnight when Tsuzuki raised his fist and knocked briskly on the door of the Kokakuro, waiting impatiently as he heard footsteps approach the door. It swung open to reveal a man who looked as if he had stepped out of the prior century. Garbed in a floral kimono, long dark hair held back by a red ribbon, the man held a slender pipe in one hand, the smoke swirling lazily around him. Deep brown eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him, then an expression of resignation settled on the man's face.

"Are you Mibu Oriya?" Tsuzuki asked, taking a step forward.

"I am," the man replied. "You are a shinigami." It was a statement, not a question.

Tsuzuki blinked at the man's perception, but nodded quickly. "I need to ask you for a favour…"

"You wish to speak to Muraki."

Tsuzuki blinked again. "Um, yes."

The man stepped back and gestured Tsuzuki inside. "I'll get him for you."

"He's here?"

Brown eyes regarded him solemnly. "Of course, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't," Tsuzuki grumbled. "But I would like to talk to him."

Tsuzuki was led to a screened room with a low table. Bid to wait, he knelt at the table, his hands balled into fists on his lap.

"Good evening Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki looked up as Muraki strode into the room, immaculate in his white suit, a mocking smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Gracefully, he knelt at the table across from Tsuzuki.

"I'm surprised to see you. I believe some congratulations are in order."

Tsuzuki frowned in bemusement. "Congratulations? Why?"

Muraki's smile faltered for a moment, and then brightened. "You don't know? It seems the bouya has finally found a way to end our association. I realized it the moment I awoke this morning. I'm not sure how he managed it, but I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Did he die again?"

"No!" Tsuzuki spat out. "He's not dead! Not unless your curse manages to kill him!"

"My curse?" The smile faded completely and Muraki looked thoughtful.

"Yes, your curse!" Tsuzuki accused. "The one that's making Hisoka sick right now! What did you do?"

"My curse…" Muraki mused. "Tell me; were you and the bouya intimate?"

"That's none of your damn business! Tell me what you did!"

"Did the bouya dream? Did you possibly touch the lines when they appeared? Move your hands over them?"

"Dammit Muraki!" Tsuzuki jumped to his feet, shaking with agitation. He took a quick step towards the doctor, only to stop dead still when Muraki started laughing.

"So that's what happened," Muraki chuckled. "How very fitting. I'm sorry Tsuzuki, I cannot help you."

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki demanded. "You have to stop the curse."

"My curse was never designed to be stopped; it will run its course. Even if I wanted to help you, it is no longer my curse. The bouya is no longer my puppet." In a smooth motion Muraki got to his feet. "He's yours."

"Hisoka is not a puppet!"

"But he is…" Muraki leaned closer to speak softly in Tsuzuki's ear. "The curse did not need to be carved into his skin; it was the pattern that held the power. The method of application was solely for my… pleasure." Muraki pulled back and turned to leave the room, but paused to look back with a mocking grin. "Can you feel it Tsuzuki? His strings are now firmly in your hands. Last time it took him three years to succumb to the curse, perhaps he will realize things a little quicker this time."

"Realize what?" Tsuzuki asked his voice shook with anger and the horror of dawning realization.

"That there's no hope for him."

**XXX**

Hisoka was asleep when Tsuzuki returned to the infirmary. Closing the door behind him, Tsuzuki stared at the bed where his partner lay curled up like a child. His breathing still shallow, his skin pale with a greyish tinge.

_My fault._ Tsuzuki turned his head away and clenched his fists as guilt, horror, shame and self-revulsion flooded him. With a conscious effort, Tsuzuki pushed those emotions away and buried them deep; Hisoka was suffering enough without Tsuzuki's emotions making things worse. When he finally felt in control he walked over to the bed and without hesitation, climbed right into it, pulling the slender body into his arms.

"Be strong," he pleaded softly. "I will fix this, I promise, if it's the last thing I do, I'll fix this."

Hisoka stirred in his arms and sighed softly. Tsuzuki held his breath afraid he'd wake up, but Hisoka settled back into sleep.

**XXX**

Tsuzuki watched as the infirmary grew steadily lighter. Sometimes Hisoka had thrashed in his sleep, and at others, had lain limp and lifeless in his embrace.

The sound of brisk footsteps alerted him to someone's approach, and he turned his head when Watari entered the infirmary. Although Watari moved silently, Tsuzuki could tell the blonde was agitated. His movements were jerky and the frown on his face spoke volumes.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki whispered softly, taking care not to disturb Hisoka.

"You're back! Watari whispered in surprise. "How'd it go?"

Tsuzuki flinched. "Not well."

"Damn." Watari slumped.

Tsuzuki took in his expression for a long moment before easing himself out of the bed. He took Watari by the arm and led him over to a corner of the room. "What is it?"

Watari grimaced and turned his head, unwilling to meet Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Watari?"

With a deep sigh, Watari looked up. "We have to stop that curse Tsuzuki, it's draining his soul."

Tsuzuki drew in a sharp breath. "What do you mean?"

Watari pulled off his glasses and started cleaning them with the sleeve of his jacket, the exercise kept him from having to watch Tsuzuki's reaction as he spoke. "When bon was alive, the curse drained his life and killed him, but his soul was left relatively untouched. As shinigami though, it's our souls that sustain us, and that's what the curse is drawing on now, if it's allowed to continue… At best bon's soul will be left damaged, at worst; he'll just cease to exist."

Tsuzuki swallowed heavily and turned his gaze to the bed, and the figure therein. "Hisoka told me the curse was worse this time," Tsuzuki said hoarsely. "Is that why? Because the curse is draining his soul?"

"Yes, and no" Watari hedged.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki turned back to him, fearful question in his violet eyes.

Watari sighed and put his glasses back on, keeping his attention focused on the floor. "Because the curse is draining his soul, it's reacting quicker than it did when he was alive. That's why the symptoms are worse. You said that Hisoka survived for three years under the curse while he was alive? He won't be able to hold out that long this time." Watari looked up briefly, but unable to hold the agonized gaze, quickly lowered it again. "I'd be surprised if he's able to hold on for more than a couple of weeks."

"What is the easiest way to break a curse?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari looked up, distracted. "To break a curse, let's see… Some curses have a focus, like a doll or an amulet, and you need to break them. Otherwise, the easiest thing to do is to kill the caster."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pain.

Running through his body, his mind, it was nothing new, he'd been through this before.

Hisoka lay in the infirmary bed and tried just to keep his mind blank; tired not to think about the pain, tired not to think of his death, tried not to think how all this was hurting Tsuzuki. He was sure that he hadn't been successful in hiding his pain from his partner, he was also sure that Tsuzuki had a better understanding of what was happening than he let on.

Hisoka knew. He could feel the lines of the curse, those strings that had always linked him to his killer. He could feel them pulling at him from a new direction. This was a horror and a relief in one. A horror to feel his energy drain and his strength ebb, knowing that this pain had been caused, unknowingly and unwillingly by the person he cared for most. A relief, because even if the curse destroyed him this time, he was finally free of Muraki. He was _free._

And he was scared. He was scared for himself, and he was scared for Tsuzuki. He had heard the question that Tsuzuki had asked Watari, and he was afraid of what Tsuzuki was thinking…

_Kill the caster…_

**XXX**

"Tsuzuki-san, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"I need a favour Count," Tsuzuki said as he stepped into the Hall of Candles.

"A favour?" The Count chuckled. "I look forward to the day your debt comes due. What triviality do you come seeking this time?"

Tsuzuki smiled grimly. "I want you to extinguish my candle."

For a long moment the mask and gloves were completely still in shock. Finally the mask tilted slightly. "You want me to what?" The Count asked in a strained voice.

"I want you to put out my candle. For at least five minutes."

"No."

"Please," Tsuzuki pleaded. "I need to be dead, at least for a little while. Then you can re-light my candle."

"I don't even know it that's possible."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"I'm not. You can't pay your debts to me if you don't exist, and can you imagine what Enma-Diao would do to me if I allowed this foolishness?!"

"Look," Tsuzuki began, an unyielding expression in his amethyst eyes. "Either we can do this now, when there is at least the possibility of my candle being re-lit, or I find some other, possibly more permanent way of getting dead. Your choice."

"Very well!" An odd mixture of anger and weariness echoed in The Count's voice. "Very well, I will do what you want, under protest."

**XXX**

The Count led the way down hallway after hallway, through a labyrinth of twists and turns, deeper into The Count's domain that Tsuzuki had ever ventured before. At last they came to a closed door with a heavy lock. The Count withdrew an old key and inserted it into the lock and turned it. There was a soft click, and the door swung inwards.

The room was sparsely furnished compared to the rest of the Hall. A small settee set against one wall, a fire place, one tall window covered with heavy read velvet drapes, several pedestal like tables, and candles. Each of the small round tables was covered with candles, as was the mantle of the fireplace, all glowing brighter than any of the other countless candles spread through-out the Hall.

"Which one's mine?" Tsuzuki asked, moving along the tables, fighting the urge to shield his eyes from the brilliant light these candles emitted.

The Count moved to a central table that held 18 candles. "These are the candles representing the employees of Enma-Cho." He gestured to a single candle directly in front, and slightly away from the others, its flame burning high and bright. "This one is yours. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Tsuzuki nodded and moved a hand towards his candle, but The Count stayed him with a glove on his arm.

"Wait for but a moment.

The Count swept out of the room, returning a few minutes later carrying a long taper. He dipped the taper into the flame of Tsuzuki's candle and pulled it away, the end of it now alight. The Count threw Tsuzuki a pleading look, but could see no wavering or indecision in the violet eyes.

With a sigh he reached out to the candle. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The Count pinched the candles' flame between two fingers, extinguishing it.

**XXX**

It stopped.

For a long moment, Hisoka lay still in the bed just revelling in the absence of pain.

It wasn't as if it had eased, it had simply gone, as if it had never been.

Sitting up carefully, Hisoka stretched out his limbs. There was no lingering soreness, no nausea, and no headache. He felt whole; and terrified.

He climbed quickly out of the bed and grabbed the blanket to wrap around himself. Ignoring his bare feet, he hurried towards the lab at a near run.

"Watari!"

"Bon?"

Hisoka nearly ran into Watari as the older man threw open his door.

"Bon, what's wrong? How did you get up? Are you okay?"

Hisoka shook his head, brushing off the questions. "Where's Tsuzuki?"

"Tsuzuki?" Watari tilted his head in confusion. "He said he was going to the Hall of Candles, why?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Hisoka swore as he turned and sprinted down the hall.

"Wait bon!" Watari took off close on his heels.

Hisoka turned a corner and ploughed into Tatsumi, landing both men on their backsides. Following so close behind, Watari tripped over Hisoka and went sprawling.

"Kurosaki-kun, should you be up?"

Ignoring Tatsumi's concerned question, Hisoka got back to his feet, about to take off again, when Watari's hand closed around his ankle.

"What's going on?"

Hisoka dropped the side of the blanket to expose his bare arm. "The curse is gone."

"It's gone?" Watari's eyes widened. "Bon, that's great!"

"Wait," Tatsumi interjected, "does this mean that Tsuzuki has killed Muraki?"

"No!" Hisoka nearly yelled, pulling at Watari's hold on his leg. "Muraki didn't activate the curse, Tsuzuki did! I have to find out what happened, now LET GO!"

With a hard yank, Hisoka pulled free, and took off as fast as his feet could fly.

Tatsumi and Watari exchanged a look of horrified comprehension, and then they were both running behind Hisoka, pray they were not too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi materialized in front of the Hall of Candles. Hisoka rushed forward and grabbed the knob; when it refused to turn, he began to pound on the door. "Open up damn it!"

Tatsumi pulled him back gently as the large heavy door slowly swung inwards. All three of the shinigami focused on the diminutive and not very well preserved figure that stood in the entrance.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" Hisoka demanded.

"The Count is unavailable," Watson informed them briskly.

Tatsumi took a step forward, placing himself so that the door could not be closed again with out causing him bodily harm. "If Tsuzuki-san is here, we need to see him."

"The Count is unavailable to all callers," Watson repeated.

"I don't give a damn about The Count," Hisoka bit out, he was beginning to feel a little panicky. He could feel the traces of Tsuzuki's presence, he had been there, but he could not sense his partner anywhere within the hall. "I need to find Tsuzuki!"

"Has Tsuzuki been here?" Watari asked, leaning down towards Watson with a disarmingly friendly smile.

Watson blinked, "Yes, he was here…"

"Has he left?"

"Oh, the hell with this!" Hisoka muttered and darted quickly around Watson and ran into the Hall. Ignoring the cries behind him for him to 'wait!' he tore through the hallways. He could feel the strong aura of the Count not too far away, and headed towards it as fast as he was able.

It only took him minutes to reach the right room and he threw open the door and raced inside. The Count turned in surprise at the noise, a lit taper held tightly in one hand.

Hisoka's gaze fell to a candle, directly in front of the Count, a curl of smoke trailed upwards from the curled wick. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked back to the Count. "What did you do?"

"He forced my hand!" the Count began defensively, "I will re-light his candle now."

Hisoka watched as a gloved hand lowered the flickering flame to the unlit candle. He held the taper in place for a moment, and then lifted it away. A small curl of smoke drifted from the candle, but the blackened and curled wick remained unlit.

With a growing sense of urgency, the Count lowered the flame once again, and once again the candle failed to light.

Hisoka could feel a reflection of his own panic rising in the masked spectre, and his hands started shaking as the dying flame was lowered a fourth time, with the same results. "It's not working!"

"I'm aware of that Kurosaki-kun!" The Count hissed at him. "But what else can I do?"

Hisoka looked over the table in desperation, then at the flame which was flickering erratically. "Which candle's mine?" he asked, a glimmer of an idea coming into his mind.

"That one," The Count pointed at another candle near the center of the table, "…but what…?"

Hisoka grabbed the taper from the Count's hand. "Please let this work!" He thrust Tsuzuki's failing flame into the flame of his own candle. He closed his eyes and mouthed a silent plea to any deity who cared to listen.

The Count watched as the flames sputtered and danced, two flames on a single wick, then they both died down, merged, and grew tall and bright. A single flame with two hearts.

"Did it work?"

**XXX**

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi called after the youth's disappearing form, then shook his head in frustration. Even if Hisoka heard him, he would not stop. Taking a step forward to follow, Tatsumi found his way blocked by Watson, who stepped in front of him, arms outstretched.

"You may not enter without an invitation from the Count!" Watson declared, sounding mildly disgruntled that that particular rule had just been broken. "You will wait here while I…"

Tatsumi turned back to exchange a glance with Watari, who was practically shaking with impatience. Watari nodded into the hall, and Tatsumi followed the gesture to see a door that he recognized from previous visits to the hall. He nodded slightly to his companion and watched an almost predatory grin spread across Watari's face. Both men took a step forward.

"We're truly sorry about this Watson," Tatsumi told him. "But we are concerned for the well-being of our co-workers, and I'm afraid we don't have time to argue."

As he spoke, he and Watari each seized a rather decomposed arm and lifted, carrying the little 'man' back into the hall. Watari pulled open the door he had indicated and they placed Watson inside the closet, and closing the door, proceeded to block it with a chair.

"We'll come back for you later Watson!" Watari announced cheerfully, and then turned to Tatsumi. "Now, which way did bon go?"

**XXX**

"Did it work?"

Hisoka jerked up, startled, his voice was not the only one asking the question. He opened his eyes and looked up to meet wide violet eyes across the table.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

Hisoka stared at his partner for a long moment, gritting his teeth against the prickling behind his eyes and the tightness in his chest. Then he exploded. "Tsuzuki, YOU IDIOT!"

"You must be feeling better." Tsuzuki concluded, grinning.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Hisoka yelled, looking around for something to throw, he had to knock some sense into the man somehow.

Tsuzuki quickly circled the table and pulled the trembling youth into his arms. "Hisoka…" He pulled at the blanket wrapped around the slender body, relieved to see the lines gone from the pale skin. "Are you okay?"

Hisoka pushed away from him, glaring. "You almost left me alone!" He yelled, his voice rising in his anger and distress. Then he stilled as the full realization of what had almost happened settled over him. His knees buckled and he let himself sink to the floor. "You almost left me alone." This time the statement was only a pained whisper.

Tsuzuki was immediately on the floor beside him, once again pulling his now unresisting partner into his arms. "I had to take the risk Hisoka," Tsuzuki said in a pleading voice. "That curse was destroying you, and I can't exist in a world where you don't exist."

"Actually…"

Both shinigami looked up in surprise, having forgotten the Count was still in the room with them.

"…I doubt that statement would have proved true at the time, but it seems to be quite true now."

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I couldn't re-light your candle," the Count answered, the mask turning to face Tsuzuki. "And in a moment of inspired desperation, Kurosaki-kun added your flame to his. Quite honestly, I'm amazed it worked. I would never have thought such a thing possible."

"So what does that mean?" Tsuzuki asked in confusion.

The Count regarded the way they sat on the floor, Hisoka wrapped tightly in Tsuzuki's arms. "It means that you are now two souls sustained by one life. One flame cannot be snuffed without snuffing the other. The two of you are part of each other and dependant on each other.''

Tsuzuki looked down; a little worried about how Hisoka would take this news. He knew how the youth like to deny that the word 'dependant' was in his vocabulary. To his surprise the look on Hisoka's face was one of acute relief.

"Good," Hisoka whispered. "Maybe now you'll think twice before doing something this stupid again.

Tsuzuki smiled and tightened his arms around Hisoka, burying a chuckle in the soft blonde hair.

**XXX**

Tatsumi leaned closer to the narrow opening, one hand on Watari's back for balance. "Watari," he hissed. "I can't see!"

"Sorry," Watari whispered back and shifted, cracking the door open another inch.

"So do you think they're both going to be okay now?" Tatsumi asked his satisfaction at the scene playing out inside the room could be heard, even in his hushed voice."

"Yes! So be quiet or they'll hear us!" Watari shifted again trying to get a better view. "Aww, that's so sweet!" he cooed as he watched Tsuzuki bury his face in Hisoka's hair.

Suddenly the Count's voice drifted out of the room. "I suppose that now the two of you are so much a part of each other, I should allow Kurosaki-kun to assume half of Tsuzuki's debts…"

The end

**A/N** - Huh, that was pretty rough, but it was fun to write! Sry the last chapter took so long, I couldn't get to a computer long enough to edit it!

Thanks for reading!

Jennamarie


End file.
